


Just How I'm Gonna Feel

by zombified_queer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon-Typical Cardassian Banter, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Just gals being pals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Nal Dejar's job requires her to ensure Ulani and Gilora are safe physically and emotionally, but Gilora's infatuation with O'Brien might throw a hyperspanner into the works.





	Just How I'm Gonna Feel

Nal Dejar had been aware of Gilora's feelings for days. She stuck close, always listening carefully to Gilora's conversations with the Terran. Nal knew Miles O'Brien was married. Her contact had supplied her with plenty of information, including his sentiments toward Cardassians.

And now, Gilora stumbled back from her work, locking herself in her room. 

"She'll be fine," Ulani says, looking at the padd in her hand, going over O'Brien's specifications. "You forget she's still our junior."

Nal hums, thinking it over. "Her attachment to the Terran could be . . .. problematic."

"What are you going to do?" Ulani looks up for the first time since she's invited Nal into her room.

"Comfort her."

Ulani shakes her head, going back to the reports and specs. "You Order types are all the same: Vague for the sake of spreading rumours."

Nal gets up, sighing. "We're vague because it keeps us safe."

"Be careful with her, Nal," Ulani warns. 

"I'm not going to hurt her," Nal says. "It's part of my orders."

Nal sees herself out. It's easy enough to get past the lock and she forces the door open. 

"Gilora?"

Gilora's sprawled on the couch, face buried in her arms. "What?"

"I came to check up on you," Nal says. "Is everything alright?"

Gilora stands up, glaring at Nal. "What do you care?"

"I am responsible for your well-being," Nal says calmly. "Physically and emotionally."

"And yet you believe we're superior," Gilora replies. "Fragile and yet better than everyone else."

"Aren't we better than them?" Nal askes. She takes Gilora's hand, their palms pressed together. "And together, you and I are better."

Gilora stares at Nal's face, taking in every inch of her sharp cheekbones, her razor eye ridges, the pointed jut of Nal's chin. Gilora finds herself lingering on Nal's lips, considering how painful and wonderful it might feel to kiss her.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Nal asks. 

"No," Gilora says, truthfully.

Nal narrows her eyes, but nods. "I see."

And Gilora had the distinct impression that Nal did know, that every thought that passes behind her eyes is clearly on display. They must be since Nal leans in, a question in her eyes and Gilora closes the space between them.

The kiss is sharp, but not in the way Gilora had expected. Gilora anticipated teeth but receives Nal's fingers digging into her side, into her cheek. It's delightful.

Gilora presses her chufa to Nal's considering everything for a moment. "To bed."

"Will it protect you emotionally?" Nal teases. 

"It will heal me emotionally."

Nal intertwines their fingers, leading Gilora to her bed. 

It's not family quarters but the bed is a double bed. Nal raises a brow ridge, making a mental note to speak to the constable and captain in the morning, perhaps a change of quarters could suit them all. 

She stops planning to kiss Gilora's cheek.

Gilora tilts her head in response, offering her neck to Nal while reaching for the fasteners of Nal's blouse. She only partially believes it and thinks it's only a partial lie. She does believe Nal's figure is wondrous, kissing along Nal's collarbone.

Nal's careful as she pulls the pins and ties from Gilora's hair, setting them on the nightstand, and Gilora's hair falls in a wave of smooth black. Obsidian. Nal kisses at Gilora's throat, paying attention to the blue-painted scale. Gilora hums, eyes half-closed.

"Have you forgotten him?" Nal asks, kissing at Gilora's jaw.

"Forgotten who?" 

Nal laughs, a dark, husky sound. She gently guides Gilora back, into bed, careful not to let her fall hard into the sheets. Nal shrugs off her blouse before Gilora pulls her into bed, Nal straddling Gilora.

Nal raises a brow ridge and Gilora, without saying a word, runs her hands up Nal's clothed thighs. Nal takes her time pulling Gilora's slacks off, raising a brow ridge. She's not wearing anything under the slacks.

"Were you going somewhere?" Nal asks. 

"No." Gilora answers quickly. Too quickly.

Nal traces a finger along Gilora's collarbone, taking in the set of her jaw, the way she doesn't make eye contact. "Gilora."

"I was planning to go to Quarks," she admits. "I don't need to now."

That's all Nal needs, gently laying Gilora back. She spoils Gilora with kisses, lips pressing in worship to Gilora's scales, her skin. She runs her tongue over Gilora's chula, the scientist groaning softly. 

Nal slides two fingers into Gilora, curving them upward, gently stimulating that one spot. Gilora clamps one hand over her mouth, muffling her cry of delight. 

Nal turns her head and kisses Gilora's thigh. "I want to hear you."

Gilora keeps her hand over her mouth for a moment before lowering it, gripping the sheets. Nal kisses at Gilora's slit, gentle in the way she fingers the younger Cardassian. Gilora makes a low groan, bucking her hips toward Nal's hand.

Nal takes delight in every moan she draws from Gilora's throat, knowing just how to please her. 

"Nal," Gilora murmurs, voice low and rough from crying out. "Nal, I—"

"I know," Nal presses her lips again to Gilora's slit. "Cum."

Gilora does, tensing around Nal's fingers. And Nal's gentle, not overstimulating her but making sure Gilora's entirely satisfied. It takes a while before Gilora can form words, still twitching and panting.

"I think, Nal, I am feeling better."

Nal removes her fingers, licking them and making Gilora groan.

"Nal, let me—"

"No," Nal says firmly, a hand on Gilora's abdomen, keeping her laying back in bed. "I want to spoil you."

Gilora nods, watching as Nal kisses at her slit, lapping gently. It's not the most sensitive part of her, but Gilora appreciates the short reprieve.

Nal uses two fingers again, spreading Gilora's slit. It's easy enough for Nal to extend her tongue, reach the one spot that makes Gilora's breath hitch. She alternates running her tongue against that spot and sucking, just gently, at Gilora's sex.

"Nal!" Gilora's fingers card through Nal's hair, holding her head. 

Nal looks up at Gilora, continuing to suck at her. Somehow that's more arousing, the eye contact spurring Gilora to roll her hips, groaning. It's invasive and intimate and precisely what Gilora needs.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream, eyes closed as Nal brings her to orgasm again, nails digging into Nal's scalp before her hands go slack, freeing Nal from Gilora's grip. 

Nal stops, content to place one last, gentle kiss on Gilora's slit. She traces idle designs over Gilora's abdomen, the insignia of the Order, Gilora's name in Cardassian Standard, Nal's name in Cardassian Standard, abstract shapes.

Once she can move again, Gilora pulls Nal close, resting her head on the agent's chest, kissing idly at Nal's skin.

"Rest," Nal says, scratching gently along Gilora's back. 

It's all the encouragement Gilora needs to slip into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ulani raises a brow ridge as Nal and Gilora join her in Quark's. "I thought Order members prided themselves on stealth and secrecy?"

"Were we that loud?" Gilora asks, keeping her voice down.

Ulani nods. "I'm almost certain half the station could hear you."

Nal simply smiles in her sharp, knowing way. "Good. Then they know the only person who knows how to satisfy a Cardassian woman is another Cardassian woman."

Gilora pointedly refuses to look at Nal, the latter kissing the former's cheek.

"That reminds me," Nal says. "I'll have to request a change of quarters for security reasons."


End file.
